Friendship
by morganaxmerlin
Summary: When Merlin is taken by Morgana, Mordred does everying he can to get her back. Fem!Merlin/Mordred. will have some Dark!Merlin Bad summary. Rated for some violence
1. Chapter 1

**I know another story, but I will try and update this every weekend. So this is Fem!Merlin/Mordred story but that comes in later in the story. So lets get on with the story. Btw I am not that great at writing stories. This is an AU. I do not own Merlin.**

Merlin was on her way back to Gaius' chambers after leaving Arthur's early, so he can be alone with Gwen for the rest of the night. She was walking down the corridor with her bright smile on her face. She was wearing to favourite dress today, after finding flowers on her bed side, she didn't know who they were from but she didn't really care.

She opened the door to Gaius's chambers. "Merlin can you go get some herbs for me, I am running low" he handed her a sheet of herbs and a basket.

"sure, be see you later then" she took the sheet and basket. She headed down to the courtyard, it was starting to get dark but she didn't care.

When she was about to head into the forest Mordred came up to her "Did you like the flowers I got you this morning" he said kindly to her, with a big smile.

"Yes thank you Mordred, they were lovely" Merlin returned the smile.

"The other knights told me to come with you. Morgana's and her men were spotted only yesterday". She just nodded and gave him the basket. "Why don't you trust me Emrys, I only want to be friends."

She was picking up some herbs and putting them in the basket "Mordred I do trust you know, you must know that after you saved Arthur's life, I just have a lot of work to do" she answered not looking at him. "Can you wait here for me why I go get the rest" he simply nodded and watched as she left.

Merlin was by the river when she heard a twig break behind her, when she turned around she saw Morgana and some of her men.

"Merlin it's been to long" she spat Merlin's name out with such hatred.

"What do you want Morgana", Morgana just smirked and said "You". Then her men went for Merlin. She screamed before something hit her head and her world went black.

Mordred was sitting on a fallen log waiting for Merlin to return when he heard a scream; he dropped the basket and ran as fast a she could. He got to the river to see Morgana kneeing over a unconscious Merlin, with blood running down her face. Morgana was stroking her cheek like you actually cared for her before she, Merlin and her men disappeared in a bright light.

**Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update. Thank you for the reviews . I don't own Merlin ****.**

Mordred ran all the way back to Camelot; he was so worried about what Morgana was going to do to Merlin. Everyone knows she hates Merlin more than anyone. He didn't stop until he got to the Kings chambers and burst through the door.

Arthur was at his table eating with Gwen "Mordred what are you.."

"Morgana has taken Merlin" Mordred told Arthur before he could say anything. Arthur and Gwen's face fell. "What do you mean taken?"

"We were getting herbs and we spilt for a little bit and then I heard a scream. I ran to the river were Merlin's head was bleeding and Morgana just took her"

"Tell the rest of the knights to get the horses ready"

"Yes, right away" Mordred turned to leave but up Arthur stopped him.

"What Is Morgana going do with her?"

"I don't know sire"

Morgana could not have been happier. She has Merlin, once again. She knows Arthur would come to save the poor serving girl.

When they got to a clearing in the forest. She put Merlin into a cage chaining her hands above her head with chains so her feet didn't reach the floor. She rode next to the cage so she can see when Merlin woke.

It was 2 hours of riding when Merlin started to wake up. The first thing she knows was her head hurt like hell. Like someone just hit a rock on her head. When she opened her eyes she saw she was in a cage. Then she remembered what happened, Mordred, herbs and Morgana. Merlin turned her head quickly and when she did she saw Morgana standing next to her cage.

"Merlin how is your head, they did hit you a little hard" Morgana sounded friendly but she know she was just acting.

"What do you want Morgana, you know I will not betray Camelot or Arthur." Merlin said to her.

"Well not willingly" she smirked and nodded to two men next to her. They opened the cage door and took of her chains. She fell to the floor, to tired to get up. They threw her out the cage to Morgana's feet.

Morgana kneed next to Merlin and put a head on her chest.

"**ádl**"

Merlin screamed out in pain, that all her men stated to look at Merlin and smirk. Merlin felt like she was on fire. When Morgana pressed down harder, her screams became louder. When she couldn't last any longer, her eyes glow gold and Morgana was thrown across the clearing. She wasn't hurt. She just stood up and walked back to Merlin. Who was now being held up by Morgana's men.

"Did you know you had magic?" she asked softly.

"No" Merlin lied easily to Morgana. Morgana walked off and came back a few minutes later with a bracelet and put on Merlin's left wrist. "If you use magic these will burn you so be careful. Put her back" They left her hanging in the cage. She couldn't sleep but when she did it was filled with nightmares.

Morgana now felt sorry for Merlin she had magic, and was living in Camelot and if Arthur found out about her she would be killed. She didn't want to hurt her kin but she had to do this to make her and Merlin's life better. She was going to break Merlin so she was completely loyal to her and when the time was right tell her to kill Arthur. Before they set off again, Morgana stood next to the cage and whispered to Merlin "I will save you from Arthur"

Arthur, Mordred and the knights, rode as fast as they could in the forest. They came to the lake were Merlin was taken. Arthur got off his horse and saw a small patch of blood, that must of been Merlin's. Mordred came over and told Arthur that Morgana had headed north.

So they set off again to save Merlin.

When Merlin came round again she was not in the cage, she was beside the cage, she sat up and turned her head to see Morgana coming over to her.

She kneeled next to Merlin and whispered "I am so sorry" and took Merlin's head in her hands and put their foreheads together. She saw Morgana's eyes glow gold and she stared to say "_Turn his girl against Camelot and Arthur and give her full control of her magic. Make her only loyal to me" _After she finished Merlin was paler than ever before and then she fell the ground...

**Plz review and btw I will be taking a break from this story. Because I have better ideas and I want to write them before I forget them. I will come back to it promise. **


End file.
